The hypothesis of this study is that topically applied vasoactive creams can effectively produce erection sufficient for coitus with a minimal risk of side effects in impotent males. The study will be an open-labeled trial involving 20 subjects with previously diagnosed organic impotence. A formulation of prostaglandin E1 hydrogel along with placebo will be applied topically to the penis and scrotum of the subjects.